1960 MJHL All-Star Game
Ted Taylor broke a 5-5 tie at 11:24 of the third period, as the League leading Brandon Wheat Kings defeated the Manitoba Junior Hockey League's best 6-5, in the first annual MJHL All-Star Game at the Wheat City Arena in Brandon on Monday night, January 4. The score was tied 1-1 after the first period, the Wheaties took a 4-3 lead after the free-wheeling second and each team scored twice in the third. The All-Stars struck first at 3:34 of the opening period, when Gerry Kell took a pass at the side of the net and fired it past goalie Don Holmes from a sharp angle. Ron Baryluk tied it up for Brandon at 12:31, scoring from just outside the goalmouth. Bob Leiter scored the All-Stars second goal taking a pass from Jim Kenning at center ice, then going around Brandon defenseman George Peary and neatly faking goalie Holmes out of position to give the All-Stars a 2-1 lead early in the second. The Wheaties tied it up again at 7:44 when Ed Ehrenverth scored unassisted. George Hill gave Brandon the lead for the first time in the game seven minutes later, when he sank Jack Matheson’s rebound. Brandon took a two goal lead at 17:37. Bob Wilson grabbed a loose puck in front of the net and flipped it home after goalie Paul Sexsmith had made three stops on point blank shots. Johnny Rodger narrowed the margin to one goal on a breakaway at 18:32. The third period 56 seconds old when Rodger tied the score. He took a double relay from Dave Richardson and Dennis Rathwell and scored from close range. 35 seconds later Brandon retook the lead when Keith Dickie scored on a long shot from the point to make it 5-4. Leiter tied it up on a pass from linemate John Ayotte at 6:44. Taylor potted the winner at 11:24 when his shot from just over the blueline slipped between Sexsmith's arm and the post. Sexsmith turned aside 27 shots for the All-Stars, while Holmes stopped 24. Lineups All-Stars *Goal: Paul Sexsmith (St. Boniface) *Defense: Lew Mueller (Braves); Bob Woytowich (Rangers) (did not play); Jim Kenning (Monarchs) *Defense: Bob Donas (St. Boniface) (did not play); John Sutherland (Braves); Bob Lindsay (Rangers) *Center: Bob Leiter (Braves); Gerry Kell (St. Boniface); John Rodger (St. Boniface) *Left Wing: John Ayotte (Braves); Jerry Kruk (St. Boniface); Dennis Rathwell (Monarchs) *Right Wing: Bill Dowhan (Braves); Billy Staub (St. Boniface); Dave Richardson (Rangers) *Coach: Bill Allum (Braves) Brandon Wheat Kings *Goal: Don Holmes *Defense: Terry Bicknell; Keith Dickie; Dunc McCallum; George Peary *Center: George Hill; Bryan Hextall; Gus Vachon *Left Wing: Wayne Gurba; Wayne Fawcett; Ted Taylor; Bob Wilson *Right Wing: Jack Matheson; Ron Baryluk; Ed Ehrenverth *Coach: Jake Milford Game Summary First Period Goals All-Stars: Kell (Staub, Sutherland) 3:34 Brandon: Baryluk (Taylor) 12:31 Penalties none Second Period Goals All-Stars: Leiter (Kenning) 5:06 Brandon: Ehrenverth 7:44 Brandon: Hill (Matheson, Gurba) 14:31 Brandon: Wilson (Taylor, Baryluk) 17:37 All-Stars: Rodger 18:32 Penalties Dickie (B) 3:10; Lindsay (AS) 5:25 Third Period Goals All-Stars: Rodger (Richardson, Rathwell) 0:56 Brandon: Dickie (Vachon, Ehrenverth) 1:31 All-Stars: Leiter (Ayotte) 6:44 Brandon: Taylor (Baryluk) 11:24 Penalties Vachon (B) 4:37 Category:MJHL All-Star Games